Lost Dreams
by Tiffany-Maslowxo
Summary: A girl named Tiffany Knight real name Tiffany Anderson , lives in a fake world full of lost dreams and hopes. Her best friends Tristan Stone and Savannah Jayde help her find her ways back into her real life.
1. The Beginnings

"Tap, tap, and tap" the rain sounded as it slowly dropped off the roof top onto the ledge, it had been raining nonstop all day, and it was a great start to the summer.

I was looking outside when I saw a boy with brunette hair standing outside looking up into the window where I was. I smiled to myself, grabbed my rain coat and boots and ran quickly outside before my parents had caught me. I shut the door behind me and kept running.

"Tiffany!" I heard from behind me _"Damn it"_ I thought to myself.

My father had caught me. "Get back right now! Where do you think you're going?" he said approaching me.

He grabbed my arm and looked ahead to see Tristan. "Why are you off to see him? I thought you caught the memo, you are not allowed to see that boy!" he yelled.

"But father!" I yelled

"Don't use that tone on me young lady, you are coming back inside and doing the dishes!" he said pulling me back.

I walked back with him and looked over my shoulder to see Tristan had gone...

My father had locked the door and pushed me into the kitchen.

"Do them now, or else you will not be allowed to go out at all!" he screamed at me and had left the room shutting the door behind him.

There were maybe 50 or more dishes to clean, yesterday was my mom and dad's anniversary and there were so many people around, my mom had told me to mingle with the kids, but I refused because they all snickered at me and gossiped about Tristan. I hated it.

"Knock, Knock" I heard from outside.

"Go away!" I rolled my eyes thinking it was my brother Kendall.

"No, look up silly" I heard again.

"Tristan! What are you doing there? You should go before my father sees you through the-" I started.

"Who are you talking to Tiffany?" I heard my father yell.

"Tris, go!" I waved at him to hide.

Tristan laughed and ducked down as my father walked in the kitchen.

"You haven't even started. What are playing at? Do them!" he said standing over me.

"I'm doing them, see?" I said as I grabbed a plate and began washing it.

"Good, I'll be back in 30 minutes" he said as he walked off shutting the door behind him.

I tapped the window and Tristan popped up and spoke again. "So, when you leave I have something to show you" he smiled.

I sighed "Tris...I can't go anywhere right now, if I leave. My father will-"

"I get it...its okay" he dropped his head down to the floor and kicked the mud on the ground.

"No, Tristan. I want to hang out with you it's just lately, my father doesn't want me around you anymore" I picked up another dish and washed it.

"I should go then" he sighed. I looked at him and my heart broke.

"I'll meet you by the old tree down the road in one hour" I said.

He looked at me with a smile on his face. "Great! See you later" he said running off.

It was quiet again, 30 minutes later I finished the dishes and had put them away.

"Can I go now?" I asked my father. He crossed his arms over his chest and stood there thinking

"Okay, but be back in one hour" he said

I nodded my head and headed out to the old tree down the road. I waited for Tristan.

* * *

I leaned against the tree and stuffed my hands into my pockets as it started getting windy and cold.

"Hey, you're here" I heard a voice come from my side. I looked to my right and saw Tristan standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry about my father" I sighed and looked down.

"It's alright; we're out here together now aren't we? Come on! Let's go!" he laughed and pulled me along with him through the muddy grass

"What are you doing Tris? Where are we going?" I looked up at him. He looked back down at me.

"Well, I found this really cool place. And well, I think it should be our new hide out. Since you know our old one got invaded" he said kicking the mud below his feet.

"Yeah, well that's great! And I hope this one won't get invaded"

We kept walking and it started to rain again slowly, so we ran and found the place deep in the forest. It was quiet and quiet dry, the tree was thick full of leaves so the rain didn't go through. We climbed up the tree and sat on the branches. We started talking.

"This place is so great…" I smiled looking around.

"Yeah, it's perfect. And no one else will ever…" Tristan started and a girl with brown curly hair ran and hid behind a bush as four other girls followed her.

"Who is that?" I whispered to Tristan.

He looked at me and shrugged. We both just stared at each other.


	2. Finding Things

We both were lost in thoughts, it's like we've seen her before but we weren't sure where from. The four girls ran off giggling and calling her name. The girl popped out from behind the bushes and sat under the tree crying.

"You go talk to her!" Tristan whispered pushing me.

"Why me? You are better at talking to strangers" I pushed him. He sighed and gave in.

"Fine. I'll do it" he said as he climbed down slowly. "But you better get me something on the way back" he said as he got to the ground.

"Deal, whatever you want" I giggled and watched him crouch next to the girl.

"Hey…are you okay?" he said lightly putting his hand on the girls shoulder as she looked up at him with red puffy teary eyes. "My names Tristan Stone, I won't hurt you…are you okay? Are you hurt? Did those girls do anything to you?" he asked getting her to talk.

"They…" she started. "Nothing…I don't wanna talk about it" she looked away from Tristan and rubbed her eyes.

"What's your name though?" he asked getting a tissue out of his pocket for her to use, she took it out of his grip and smiled a little.

"My name is Savannah Jayde, people call me Anna sometimes…I don't like it, I prefer my real name. And thank you for the tissue" she said as she blew her nose and looked up at Tristan again.

"Hey, Tiff. Come down now, she's fine." Tristan looked up as I came down, I slipped on the last branch and came crashing down.

"Ouch" I said rubbing butt and Savannah started to giggle. "That was funny to you?" I smiled at her and laughed a little "Well it hurt, but if it made you giggle then….cool" I said standing up wiping the mud off my jeans and jacket.

"What's your name?" Savannah asked.

"Tiffany Knight" I said with a smile and sat next to her.

"Are you…" She began and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm the land lord's daughter. And I hate my family. Well I love my brother, he's sweet and all but my father is so horrible and my mother doesn't even care about me" I rolled my eyes and stuffed my hands in my pockets.

"Alright Tiff, let's calm down before we get in a hissy fit" Tristan said.

I sighed and glared at Tristan "You are lucky you are my best friend" I laughed and he laughed with me.

"Oh, you are best friends. I thought you were…you know. Umm boyfriend and girlfriend?" Savannah said putting the used tissue in her pocket.

"Really? Because umm…well…" Tristan started.

"Can we not talk about this?" I said looking away from them getting up "We should get back, my father will kill me if I'm late back" I looked at the others and waited for them to get up and join me.

"Right, yes…let's go" Tristan said helping Savannah off the ground and we walked back home. It was a longer walk than I expected. It was so quiet. I was actually just lost in thought. I looked over at Tristan, he looked so dull. Savannah then broke the silence.

"So you two hungry?" she asked. I shrugged, Tristan shrugged too. "Oh…I'm sorry about asking about you know earlier" she said sighing.

"Its fine" we both said in unison.

We got back to the road where I lived. "Well, it was nice meeting you Savannah" I smiled at her and we hugged.

"Yeah, you too Tiffany. Hope we can hang out again sometime" she waved as she walked off in the same direction as Tristan and headed home. I got back home and walked in took off my muddy shoes at the entrance and jacket and hung it up.

"Hello?" I asked looking around to see if anyone was about. It was quiet, empty. So I went upstairs and heard talking coming from my parent's room.

"She'll have to find out sooner or later" my mother spoke. "We can't keep this from her anymore, she's almost 16 and she needs to know the truth"

"She doesn't need to know anything, you wanted a daughter and well we have one. So be quiet about this, I don't want her finding out she is adopted!" my father spoke.

"_What…? I'm adopted?"_ I thought to myself. _"No…this can't be real"_ I thought again. I walked quietly to my room and shut the door behind me; I pulled my box that said "_**My Things**_" on it and looked through it all. I found something that I couldn't believe. My birth certificate, how did it get in there? I stared at it.

"Birth name…Tiffany Amanda Anderson" I said. I heard the door open and I looked up dropping my birth certificate.


	3. Running Away

"Tiffany?" the two adults stood there at my door looking right at me, they weren't my parents. I had called them mother and father for 16 years. But they weren't really. It was all a lie.

"I'm adopted?" I asked picking up my birth certificate from the floor. "What is this? You aren't my real parents. Explain!" I screamed as tears filled my eyes.

"I suggest you don't use that tone around here young lady" the man who I called my father spoke.

"I am not your daughter; you have no right to tell me what to do!" I screamed again. He walked over and grabbed my arm.

"Yes, well we are adults so we do, now sit down and we'll explain" He said as he sat me down on my bed. I looked at them and crossed my arms.

"Well…? Start explaining" I said wiping my tears away from my cheeks as they shut the door behind them and sat in front of me, they looked at each other and back at me.

"Tiffany, when you were born your parents couldn't keep you. They had no money…you real father went off to war, and your real mother was too sick to look after you, so she went into care. No one took you in, and well I wanted a daughter. So we took you in" the woman said placing her hand on mine gently.

"Our names are Christopher and Juliet Knight, your real name is Tiffany Anderson as you saw on the birth certificate you are holding and your parents names are Nathan and Amelia Anderson" Juliet said.

"I can't stay here…" I said, I never wanted to stay here anymore knowing who I really was, knowing they weren't my real parents. I wanted to look for my real mother and father. I got up and grabbed a bag from the shelf.

"Where are you going? You can't leave; you'll have nowhere to live!" Christopher said grabbing my arm stopping me from my actions, I looked up at him and shrugged his hand off.

"Let me go, I'm not your kid. I'm going to stay with Tristan" I said continuing packing all my stuff into the bag, when I was done they both just stared at me when I walked through the door. I looked over my shoulder at them and said nothing. I looked back and walked out of the house.

Before I left all I could hear was Christopher saying. "Let her go, she's old enough to do what she wants…"

I began my trails to Tristan's house, all I could think about was the lies I had been kept from, and I wanted to know where my real parents were. What they were doing. But I couldn't do that now. I was too upset.

"Hey, Tiff!" I heard from behind me, I turned around to see a young boy, same height as Tristan, or maybe a little taller than him, with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Oh hey James" I said clearing my throat and looking right into his eyes.

"What's going on? What's with the bags?" He asked pointing towards them.

"I'm going to Tristan's house, I'm leaving that stupid house I've lived in for 16 years" I said with anger in my voice from speaking of that place again.

"What happened? Did they kick you out?" James asked again taking one of my bags off my shoulders.

"No, I'm adopted. That's what happened, I'm not a Knight, I'm an Anderson. They lied to me all along, they wanted a daughter so they took me" I turned around and kept walking. James followed slowly behind and kept talking with me.

"So you're on your way to Tristan's house now, and you are going to live with him…right?" James said as we crossed the road to get to his house. We stopped at his door and I looked up at James.

"I guess…if I'm lucky" I sighed and rang the door bell, as James put my bag down the door opened.

"Well, if you aren't just come find me" he smiled and ran off. I looked to see who answered the door. It was Savannah to my surprise.

"Oh hey Savannah, surprised to see you here" I said with a little smile.

"Yeah, what's up?" she said stepping aside letting me in.

"Who's at the door?" I heard Tristan yell from his room, he came down the stairs and looked at me. "Oh, Tiff…what's wrong? What's with all the bags?" he asked.

I put the bags down and sighed. "I moved out…I'm adopted"

"You're what?" Savannah and Tristan said in unison, they both looked at each other in shock and looked back at me.

"Yeah…" was all I said as Savannah closed the door behind her.


End file.
